


You'll Be Okay

by Goodbye Moonlight (WiggleWorm)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, wrote this whole thing in one hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/Goodbye%20Moonlight
Summary: "Peter was hurt, he had lost a lot of blood, no one was watching him, he was only trying to help and now his life was at stake."In which peter is hurt and tony is a mess





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: You'll be alright
> 
> -!I do not own Marvel nor any of the characters used in this work!-

Peter was hurt, he had lost a lot of blood, no one was watching him, he was only trying to help and now his life was at stake.

He just wanted to help people, he didn’t deserve this.

People were shouting, doctors were going frantic trying to stop the boy’s bleeding- _when did he start bleeding? How had he gotten so hurt? Why was he the worst off of everyone?_

The kid- _his kid_ , was mumbling, was crying, was asking for him- for _Tony-_ but the doctors wouldn’t let him see him, they said he was too hurt, that any distraction, any hindrance could mean his life. So he stayed away. But never too far, never letting his kid out of his sight. Never too far to hear him, or ask a nurse how he was doing.

The Avengers, his team- _yeah right-_ had tried to pull him away, tried to bring him to his room, telling him to get some rest, that he needed the sleep, but he didn’t. He could take it. He’d gone longer without. Peter needed him here, and that’s where he was going to be.

When the doctors finally decided he could see him he wasted no time, the nurse had barely any time to speak before Tony was off, running in to see his kid- his son. He needed him, Peter needed company, he never liked being alone for too long.

When he saw Peter, his heart dropped. He was hooked to more machines than he wanted to count, his breaths were labored, his skin pale, his eyes were shut, almost unaware of what was going on around him, the fragile beep beep beep of the heart monitor grating on his brain.

A nurse had approached him, was talking to him- _what was she saying?-_ she looked apologetic, sad, like she was sorry about something, yet, not.

He couldn’t hear what she was saying, he mind was foggy all he could think about was _Peter Peter Peter-_

He felt her rest her hand on his upper arm and he jumped, his mind on edge, something was wrong, something wasn’t right- he could _feel_ it, something _bad_.

“Mr. Stark are you feeling okay?” The nurse was asking, but he couldn’t hear her, he just wanted to know about Peter.

“Mr. Stark, did you hear me?” She wouldn’t stop talking enough for him to try and force his brain to focus on what she was saying, his mind wouldn’t cooperate with him, his eyes and thoughts just kept shifting back to Peter.

“Mr. Stark, he isn’t doing good, we did all we could to help him, but there was just too much damage-” _Peter would be alright, he was a strong kid-_ “he lost far too much blood, his enhanced DNA means his blood changed, he isn’t a close enough match to regular blood for us to safely do a transfusion-” _Peter would make it through this-_ “we don’t know if he’ll even make it to tomorrow-” _He has to._

Tony made his way to the crisp white bed, it's too bright sheets hurting his eyes.

He fell to his knees next to the bed, bringing his arms over the railing, and swiping his hands across the boy’s face, trying to make sure he was okay- he _was_ okay- he had to be.

He could see one of the kids eyes crack open, lazily scanning his surroundings, then stopping on him. “Mis’er s’rk?” Peter’s voice was quiet and breathy, worn like he had been yelling, wearing it thin.

“Hey- hey kid. How you feeling?”

“Tired…” His head lolled to the side, exposing a gash on the back of his head that had been poorly tended to, the bandages sloppily applied. “ ‘M I gonna die?”

“Pete- Pete, no. No you’re not going to die- you’re alright.” He couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince Peter or himself.

“I c’n feel it. S’mthin’s not right.”

“You’ll- you’ll be alright- you’re okay.”

Peter turned his head, looking directly into Tony’s eyes, looking hopeless and lost, wanting answers that man didn’t have. He let out a shaky breath, “C’n you j’st… C’n you talk t’ me? Wanna hear your voice.”

“Yeah, yeah, Pete, of course. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Tell me ‘bout s’me- s’methin’ th’ makes you happy.”

“Happy… A lot of things make me happy, being Iron Man, annoying Cap, bothering you and your friends, Dum-E, Pepper, Rhodey, you… You make me so so happy Peter, more than you could ever know.”

“You make me happy too, Mis’er. S’ark…” Peters eyes were fluttering, falling shut then jerking open.

“Hey- none of that Mr. Stark talk, I told you to call me Tony.”

“S’rry, s’rry Mis’er S’ark. ‘M j’st so tired…” The kid breaths were far more labored now, coming out in short hard puffs.

“Pete? Petey I need you to stay awake, eyes on me, you got that?”

“Mhm.” his eyes wouldn’t open.

Tony lightly swatted at the kid’s face trying to wake him up, “ _Kid._ ”

“L’ve you Mis’er S’ark, i’ll see you in th’ mornin’...”

The heart monitor let out a single long static monotone buzz.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me write more sad


End file.
